Not so boring anymore huh haruhi!
by Cold winter angel
Summary: My first fanfic. Haruhi starting to realize not everything is so boring. What happeneds when she realizes emotions for her certain someone? Rated M for later lemons.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Melonchaly of Haruhi Suzumiya._

Rated: M for later lemons.

_Haruhi's point of view._

CHAPTER ONE:

How many times did I have to tell this complete idiot that we needed to check this place out? Over and over again it seemed that no matter what I had to say at that point in moment was really going to effect him. ' What a stupid dumbass!' I commented in my own mind. I knew for a fact without a doubt that a secret group of Espers were going to gather there tonight for a big meeting. "I know they will! They have to be! My resources never lie to me Kyon!" I complained still trying to urge him on, not going to stop untill I got my way. I knew if I dragged him along he would only complain about how its too dangerous for anyone to go into the night, especially for teenagers like me and him. I didn't want to go alone and Mikuru, Yuki and Itzuki were all out "_studyng." _Of course, I knew that wasn't the real reason but I, at the point in time, really don't need those three, I have Kyon. '_what?' _yea, I must actually be going crazy, oh well.

"Haruhi!" he snapped me out of my glare down, once more. " You really are going to be the death of me!" he scratched his head turning around. "You act as if thats' a problem." I simply stated. Even if it was, that shouldn't be so bad, not everyone gets to experience Espers, Aliens ,and Time Travelers you know? He grumbled something under his breathe that I couldnt quite catch ,but that was none of my concern. Right now my objective was, capture an Esper, or maybe even more. "Kyon! Whether you go or not I'm still going!" I proclaimed. I knew then he would have to oblige, Kyon wasn't the type of guy to just let a girl roam around on her own, and especially at night. " Haruhi you know I won't let you do that! Who are these "_sources"_ anyway!?" Typical. Kyon didn't need to know my resources, well there isn't any,but I know I'm right by my instincts, sometimes you just have to believe in these types of things. " Thats none of your buisness, and who cares! They always give me good leads anyways" I felt a grin of accomplishment slowly stretch across my cheeks. I wasn't one to give up ,so I knew I had won. " You ,dragging me along to a creepy area in the woods, alone to witness something as Espers. Thats my buisness ,but where you got the crazy and retarded suggestion from isnt!? "

He groaned as I turned and began to walk off in the direction that we needed to go, out of the front of the building. I could hear after I walked a little bit more, his foot steps behind mine. I smirked to myself knowing once again, I won. "Hurry up!" I raised my voice. If he would listen to me more often maybe he would be vice-captain instead of Koichi. Even so, Kyon was Kyon and that wasn't going to change, I knew that from the begining. So instead I just push him in the way I want. "Haruhi " he tried to explain but I hushed him with a "shush" ,stopping him in his tracts. We were now at the begining of the park. Hearing someone following us I quickly jumped into the bushes dragging Kyon by his collar with me. He grunted as I covered his mouth I "shushed" him once more. Couldn't he tell that I meant shut up before I kick your ass you idiot!? Was he that stupid

A couple walked past the bush talking softly, holding hands, giggling. Sometimes even I wish that maybe me and Kyon were like...WHAT!? I stopped myself before I got any farther.After I made sure that they had passed I finally spoke after my sigh."Don't you know that if a person gets serious, and says 'shush' it means that you get quiet!" I smacked him in the back of the head to make sure he was paying attention. He groaned rubbing the back of his head. He says, " Like anything you do is serious Haruhi." He grimmaced rolling his eyes. The idea finally popped into my mind. 'Maybe that was them! maybe they had read our minds!' I took Kyon by the collar and stood dragging him with me until we were finally running. Kyon behind me, panicking, keeping up barley.

I let go of his collar and quickly grabbed his hand to make sure he would keep up. We finally caught up in eye's distance of the couple. At a safe range ,we stopped running, now stalking the two. My intent fully on the two, slowly following, making sure that we were not be discovered. I had totally forgot that I was holding Kyons' hand until he coughed and tugged a little at my hand on his. I turned a little and looked to see I was still holding it. Kyon smirked. Wait. Kyon smirked? I never really ever can recall him smirking. Oh well, doesn't matter, it's irrelevant. Right when I was about to turn back around I could feel him get closer. Almost breathing right down my neck. I ignore it until he got even closer, so close we were touching. This was normal Kyon right? I shook it off as maybe he was just trying to get a better look, maybe he was now starting to see it my way. I was wrong. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Warm, enclosing, but...wierd most of all. I couldnt help, but just stop to think for a minute. What was he doing! Before I could even react he pulled me into a full grasp of his arms, encasing me in his own body heat while it intertwined with mine. Resting his head on my shoulder, his breathe on my neck.this was definetly not right nut, i can't pull away.

" Haruhi" he quietly whispered into my ear


End file.
